dc_and_marvel_cinemafandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Wayne
Damian Wayne (ダミアン・ウェイン, Damian Wain), also known as the fourth Robin (ロビン, Robin), is a fictional character and protagonist of the DC series. He is the current Robin after when Timothy Drake, moved to Blüdhaven, took up the mantle of Red Robin, and relinquished his role as Batman's partner and protege to Damian. He is also the biological son of the "Dark Knight"; Batman, and the "Daughter of the Demon"; Talia al Ghul and the grandson of the League of Assassins' leader Ra's al Ghul. Damian was trained since birth by the League, to succeed his grandfather, as the Head of the Demon, but was later forced to flee to Gotham City for unknown reasons. He has since fallen under the care of the Bat Family who intend to impart upon him the value of heroism and empathy; everything the League of Assassins intended to beat from him. After meeting his father, he became the next Boy Wonder and changed his ways of justice, eventually joining the Teen Titans. "I won't let you down, old man. I'll keep fighting. Always." :—Robin. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Scott Porter (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Damian Wayne When Batman has a flashback to his childhood, his young self looks exactly like how Damian is drawn (sans Talia's green eyes). As Robin Damian wears a green domino mask over his face, bladed green gauntlets and green boots, a red tunic with the 'R' logo on his chest, the tunic is over a black armored bodysuit of similar design to Batman and Nightwings. He wears a yellow utility belt like theirs as well and a black cape with yellow inner linings. * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6' 5" (1.96 m) * Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Justice League ** Cody Stark/Iron Machine - Ally. ** Team Superman *** Kal-El/Superman - Ally. *** Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Ally. ** Princess Diana/Wonder Woman - Ally. ** Barry Allen/Flash - Ally. ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Billy Batson/Shazam - Teammate. ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** Dinah Lance/Black Canary ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Ray Palmer/Atom ** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate ** Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna ** /Swamp Thing * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Nightwing ** Koriand'r/Starfire - Ally. ** Rachel Roth/Raven - Ally. ** Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally. ** Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle - Ally. ** Jason Rusch/Firestorm ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Ally. ** Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock * Anung Un Rama/Hellboy * Raiden * Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero * Autobots Family * Thomas Wayne (paternal grandfather, deceased) * Martha Wayne (paternal mother, deceased) * Bruce Wayne (father) * Talia Al Ghul (mother) * Athanasia Al Ghul (sister) * Ra's al Ghul (maternal grandfather) * Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Ally and adoptive brother) * Jason Todd/Red Hood (adoptive brother) * Tim Drake/Red Robin (adoptive brother) * Cassandra Cain/Batgirl/Black Bat (Adoptive sister) Neutral * Talia al Ghul * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * June Moone/Enchantress Rivals Enemies * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Ubu - Enemy. * MECH ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Enemy. * Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Enemy. * Antonio Diego/Bane * Joker's Thugs ** /Joker ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy * Talon * Samantha Vanaver/Grandmaster * Trigon - Enemy. * Vril Dox/Brainiac * LexCorp ** Lex Luthor * Dru-Zod/General Zod * Uxas/Darkseid * Doomsday * Ares * Barbara Ann Minerva//Cheetah * Gorilla Grodd * Captain Cold * Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro * Black Manta * Atros/Atrocitus ** Dex-Starr/Atros/Atrocitus * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion * Decepticons ** Megatron Abilities and Traits Powers Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Damian is more physically powerful than most humans and all his physical capabilities are beyond normal human ability. ** Strength: Despite his size, weight and frame, Damian has the strength that matches or even surpasses most full grown man, allowing him to easily overpower larger and heavier opponents. ** Agility: Damian was able to fight his father in mid-air, as well as on several different buildings. Damian is highly capable of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as parkour and free-running. ** Resilience: Damian can take far more punishment that normal people, such as being hit by larger and heavier opponents without being weakened by it. ** Enhanced Mobility: Damian can move and react faster than even his father like Damian catches Deathstroke's sword. Partially justified since his gauntlets are shown to be armored. ** Enhanced Stamina: Damian can exert himself for far longer than even his father. * Computer Skills: Damian hacked NORAD at the age of six ** Speed: Damian is significantly faster than his father. * Acrobatics: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Damian is a master of unarmed, melee and close quarter combat having been trained by the League of Assassins since birth. He was able to best Ubu, Dick Grayson in an a sparring match between the two, later Talon individually, and even fight roughly on par with his father. He is capable of using any weapon he picks up, from guns to butterfly knives. His primary combat skill is swordsmanship, allowing him to take on Deathstroke in a sword fight. * Master of stealth: Damian was able to sneak into Wayne Enterprises undetected to tell him that someone's skimming from the Argentina sector and then into Slade Wilson's hide out, only having to attack one of the guards. * Detective skills: Damian was able to track down several missing children kidnapped by Anton Schott, based on the fact that they all owned toys made by his company. * Intelligence: Damian is surprisingly smart for his age. He was able to hack the bat-computer and drive the Bat-mobile. * Expert Driver: Despite his age, Damian knows how to drive and could use the Batmobile after stealing it. * Expert Pilot: Damian was also able to operate the Batwing and its weapons. * Acrobatics: Damian is highly capable of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as parkour or free running moves, while he incorporates these skills in traversing urban areas and in fighting. * Pain Tolerance: Damian has an almost inhuman tolerance to damage and pain, which allowed him to climb a mountain with a broken wrist as a four year old and allowed him to continue to fight Slade after his arm was impaled on the latter's blade. * Stick Fighting': * Swordsmanship: Damian is a highly capable swordsman, with his katana being a primary weapon for him in combat. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Utility Belt: Damian was given a utility belt with various gadgets by his father, Batman. ** Grappling gun: Damien uses a line-launching handgun, along with his own natural mobility, to descend or scale several stories and to traverse several yards in seconds or less by shooting a retractible, detachable and replaceable line at a nearby structure and then retracting it. * Damian slices through the cannons on Hive's mechs with ease. Gadgets Weapons * Sword: Damian largely carries and uses a sword to fight his battles. He used it during his fights with Nightwing, Ubu, and Deathstroke. * Firearms: Damian has used a gun twice, once to shoot down assassins during Deathstroke's attack on The League Of Assassins, and when threatening Deathstroke at his base. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also * Bat Family * Teen Titans * League of Assassins Etymology External links * Robin (Damian Wayne) Wikipedia * Robin (Damian Wayne) DC Database * Robin (Damian Wayne) Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Robin (Damian Wayne) was conceived by his parents in Batman: Son of the Demon (1987) but did not first appear until Batman #655 (September 2006). * Damian has a strong love for animals. Pets he has owned include Goliath (a dragon bat guardian Damian had adopted on Al Ghul Island), Bat-Cow (a cow Damian had saved from a slaughterhouse), Titus (a dog given to Damian by Bruce Wayne), and Pennyworth (a cat given to him by Alfred Pennyworth). * Damian and Timothy Drake share a rivalry (largely perpetuated by Damian) as sons of Bruce Wayne. After Tim Drake is revealed to have named as Bruce Wayne's heir in accordance of his will, Damian has filed an injunction with the boards against Drake since he is Wayne's son. * Robin claims to be able to "solo" Mammoth and Gizmo at the same time. * Talia Al Ghul, anticipating that her son may be hurt in his adventures, keeps an army of clones of Damian. The clones are designed not to replace him, but to replace any vital organs or bones that may be damaged. Category:Characters